What we fight for
by krozz
Summary: Long ago the white fang was ridiculed and rejected, even to the point of being named a traitor by certain ninja. One ninja in particular was especially vicious towards the Hatake family, his name was Fumio Haruno. Fumio left for the front lines not long after the suicide of Hatake Sakumo. Now he's back to finish off the last of the Hatake line, to bad his daughter disagrees.
1. Situations

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, this is all fan imagination and will sadly never come true. Enjoy

A/N I like the concept of this, but I don't really know how it's going to turn out. I also wanted to test my writing skill now that it's been a few years. I appreciate reviews even if they are flames; it really helps me know if I'm doing things right or wrong.

One thing in this story I completely made up the names of Sakura's parents as I don't believe they were ever mentioned. If they were then I apologize and I'll change the names given.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura…Sakura there's a letter for you," Ino shouted from across the clinic. Looking up from her work Sakura scowled at her friend. Noticing Sakura's glare Ino walked over towards her and replied "just thought you should know." Rolling her eyes Sakura walked over and picked the letter up.

**To Haruno Sakura**

**From Haruno Fumio**

Sakura paled instantly as she read the address. Shaking, Sakura tore open the letter and began to read.

**Dear daughter I know that you must think horribly of me for just leaving you and your mother, but I had to leave. The front lines needed me, a fact that I know you'll understand as I have received news that you are in fact a ninja as well. Just know that you have brought great honor to your family, and that I am proud of you. I will finally be returning home, you should receive this just a few days before I arrive. With good care your father Fumio.**

Sakura reread the letter twice, and then with complete disregard threw the letter into the waste basket. Sakura spent the rest of her clinic hours on autopilot, as she didn't want to think about the letter, or the implications the letter had.

At the end of the day Sakura was exhausted and just wanted to go home, gathering her things she slowly made her way to the hospital doors. Her thoughts went back to the letter she had received earlier that day, and with a huff she pushed the front doors open. A loud yelp was heard, and Sakura looked up to see her sensei stagger backwards.

Sakura's face turned red as she began to stutter out an apology, "Oh Kakashi…the door…I'm sorry I hit…um are you okay."

Straitening himself Kakashi began to rub the red spot that had appeared on his forehead and muttered "its fine Sakura." There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Kakashi waved his hand and said "uh well the hospital."

"Oh okay," Sakura muttered as she stood aside to let her sensei through. As Kakashi made his way into the hospital Sakura followed him. "So uh what's the ninja renown for his hatred of hospitals doing," Sakura attempted to joke.

Narrowing his eye just a bit Kakashi muttered "Tsunade is forcing everyone to get some sort of shot, it's ridiculous if you ask me."

Sakura stopped and immediately crossed her arms "Sensei that was four months ago," Sakura accused. Sakura noticed a brief look of guilt cross his face, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Well things came up you know," Kakashi replied. Shuffling a bit he looked up and asked "so uh will you…?"

"Give you the shot you've been putting off," Sakura growled as she sidestepped him and went to one of the medical drawers. Pulling out the needle Sakura turned to face her Sensei. "Roll up your sleeve," Sakura instructed.

Kakashi hesitated then with shaking fingers rolled his sleeve up. He had also gone paler then usual, and it looked like he was flinching every so often.

Sighing Sakura cleaned the spot on his skin, but just as she lowered the needle Kakashi gave a violent jerk. Grabbing his arm with her enhanced strength Sakura pinned him and quickly gave him the shot. Smirking Sakura put a colorful bandaid on it and replied "now, now all better, do you want some candy for being such a big boy."

Kakashi growled as he pulled back, and took a few steps away. "It's no laughing matter" he muttered childishly.

Sakura smiled her voice antagonizing as she replied "Oh yes, your life was practically on the line, how will I ever live with the guilt."

Huffing, Kakashi started towards the front doors, but stopped a few feet away when he realized that it was pouring down rain. "Ah it's not my day," he replied aloud. In the background Sakura was muttering something about great ninja not being afraid of needles or something of that nature that Kakashi really didn't care about.

Sakura walked over beside him and looked out. "When did that happen, wasn't it just clear," Sakura asked. Shrugging Kakashi took a few steps towards the door, but Sakura stopped him. "What are you doing, your place is clear across Konoha," Sakura asked. Kakashi just shrugged. Tiredly Sakura muttered "we can go to my place, it's much closer."

"Won't your mom freak, I mean you bringing a grown man home and all," Kakashi asked.

Sakura glared and replied "as if… but it doesn't matter anyway cause I don't live with my mom anymore, or hadn't you realized." Kakashi seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"So when did that happen," he asked. Shrugging, Sakura replied "several months ago, right around the time I turned sixteen.

"You're sixteen," Kakashi asked in surprise. Sakura nodded her face deadpan "nearly seventeen," she muttered.

The rain died down a little so the two took off towards Sakura's apartment. By the time they reached it, they were completely soaked. Sakura quickly unlocked the door, and let them in.

Once inside Sakura quickly walked to the bathroom, and pulled several towels down. She threw a couple at Kakashi and replied "I have to get changed." Sakura then retreated to her bedroom, to get some new clothes on.

Walking out Sakura realized that Kakashi hadn't moved from his place at the front door. She quickly threw him a set of orange pants, and replied "you can change in the bathroom; I don't really have any shirts so…"

Nodding Kakashi looked at the pants and replied accusingly "these are Naruto's pants, why do you have them."

Sakura glared back at him and growled "nothing at all like that, the idiot leaves his clothes with me sometimes in the hope that I'll wash them." Kakashi grew embarrassed and moved towards the bathroom.

Sakura had just finished making some tea when Kakashi came out. She nearly dropped her cup, when she saw him shirtless. Kakashi had on the orange pants from Naruto, and a towel covering his face, he also seemed to be sporting some sort of homemade eye patch. Crinkling his eye he asked "I hope this is okay."

Nodding, Sakura turned away and poured another cup of tea. She quickly walked over and handed it to him. Moving away she began to ruffle through a small closet off to the side. Soon enough she pulled out a blanket and through it on the couch. "You can sleep there, or on the floor if you want." Sakura looked up towards Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and moved to sit on the couch. Awkwardly Sakura moved towards her bedroom, and whispered "good night sensei." Kakashi shifted a bit uncomfortably and replied "good night." Once Sakura's door was shut Kakashi pulled out his book, and began to read.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think

Next chapter Naruto comes for a visit, but jumps to wrong conclusions when he sees Kakashi there.


	2. Misconceptions

Disclaimer- as always I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Misconceptions_

**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang**

Sakura shifted uneasily in her bed, after a minute her eyes snapped open, she immediately began to wonder who was pounding on her door so early in the morning. Throwing off the covers she exited her room, and started towards the door.

A few feet away she heard a familiar voice shouting "Sakura…Sakura wake up, we're getting ramen, and you promised to come this time." Glaring, Sakura yanked the door open and growled "when did I ever agree to get ramen at six in the freakin morning."

Naruto shoved a hand through his hair and replied "oh well you know it was…" He suddenly stopped, and his jaw dropped. Confused Sakura followed his line of sight until she was staring at a half naked Kakashi standing right behind her.

Kakashi had his mask and headband back in place, but he was still wearing the orange pants, and his hair was now extremely messy from having just slept on it. Not to mention the fact that he still had no shirt on, and this was all the impression Naruto needed.

Just a moment of awkward silence and then Naruto threw a quick punch. Kakashi sidestepped it quickly, but Naruto launched at him again. Growing angrier Naruto screamed "YOU PERVERT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SAKURA." Naruto's anger was causing his attacks to become much quicker and stronger. Kakashi was dodging and blocking where he could, but he was quickly losing against the irate ninja.

"Naruto stop, it's nothing like that," Sakura pleaded, but Naruto was to far gone to hear her. Sakura tried to move closer to stop him, but was shoved away by Naruto. Sakura hit the wall opposite of her, and knocked a few things down.

Seeing Sakura shoved, Kakashi suddenly felt a bit of anger at Naruto's mistreatment of her. Narrowing his eye Kakashi brought his leg quickly round and nailed Naruto right in the gut. Wheezing Naruto fell down, Kakashi quickly summoned ropes to tie him up.

Walking around the incapacitated ninja, Kakashi walked over and asked "Sakura are you all right." Sakura nodded and walked over to Naruto, who was still glaring at Kakashi. Taking a breath Sakura looked at Naruto, then in a sudden bout of fury shouted "IDIOT" and hit him across his head.

After calming down a bit Sakura began to rant "do you ever think before you act, Kakashi just stayed the night because it was pouring down rain last night, do **you** honestly think he would do something like...like...** that**. Kakashi suddenly released his jutsu, and Naruto stood up grudgingly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't really know what came over me…just he was standing there and...uh well I thought," Naruto tried to explain. Sakura's face softened and she muttered "yeah I know, so...how about you go save me a spot at Ichiraku's while I get ready." Brightening Naruto nodded and replied "okay see you there." Naruto was about out the door before he turned and shouted "oh and …uh…sorry about that sensei."

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto take off down the street, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Walking over Kakashi pulled the door closed and turned around. It was then that he noticed how much of a mess their little fight had caused. Cursing Kakashi summoned two clones, and began to pick everything up.

By the time Sakura had exited her room again, Kakashi had just finished picking up the last of the mess. Kakashi looked up and caught Sakura staring at him. He gave her a confused look and she straightened. His two clones disappeared with a burst of smoke.

"I didn't think you'd still be here and well especially cleaning," Sakura explained. Kakashi just nodded, and replied "Well I sort of caused it so I thought I should do something. I do miss having three slaves….uh…students to help me though. Sakura smirked and shook here head.

"Your place is nice, it's different then I expected, much more neutral, and well not pink," Kakashi muttered as he looked around the fairly large apartment. Sakura nodded unsure of what to say.

"You should probably get dressed, so we don't have someone else coming by and making wrong assumptions," Sakura suggested with one raised brow. Nodding, Kakashi began to move towards the bathroom. Rolling her eyes Sakura moved towards the door, and was just about to open it when it opened on its own.

"Mother, what are you doing here," Sakura asked the woman standing outside her door. Surprised Sakura let her mother in, and sat her on the couch.

"I'm here about a letter I received yesterday," the woman stated as she looked directly at her daughter. Sakura's face grew serious and she muttered "yeah about Fumio right." "Do not call your father by his given name Sakura it's disrespectful," the woman scolded.

"Oh I'm so sorry if I'm being disrespectful towards **him**," Sakura replied sarcastically. Her mother shot her a glare, and grabbed her by the shoulders "please for the good of our family understand." Sakura growled and shrugged the older woman's hands off.

Standing the woman was about to make a retort, but stopped when she noticed Kakashi. Turning to face her sensei, Sakura was pleased to see that at least his time he had clothes on.

"Oh sorry I'm intruding you are?" Kakashi asked politely. "Haruno Asuka," Asuka replied nodding her head at the silver haired ninja. Kakashi was silent as he pondered the woman before him. She looked a lot like Sakura, except instead of pink hair and green eyes; she had Light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Coming back to himself Kakashi introduced himself "I am **Hatake **Kakashi, a comrade of Sakura's." The woman gasped, and then turned towards her daughter "I am so sorry.' Sakura gave her mother a confused look, but her mother was already leaving. Right outside the door Asuka turned towards her daughter and replied "do come to the family dinner in two day's time." Then she was gone.

Sakura was still confused and she turned towards her sensei and asked "what was that about and why did she ignore you, what's going on?" Kakashi glanced towards his pink haired comrade and replied "it's why I emphasized the name **Hatake**...never mind how about we talk about this later after training tonight."

Sakura nodded in concentration, and then her eyes shot open. "Oh my goodness I was supposed to meet with Naruto…uh….well see you later Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shouted as she raced from her apartment. Lost in thought about what he had overheard Kakashi looked up, then disappeared.

* * *

Okay there's chapter two.


	3. Past mistakes

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Past mistakes new beginnings_

"Come on Sakura, is that all you got," Naruto teased, as he dodged yet another punch thrown at him. "I mean just cause you're a girl…" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence, because of a right hook from Sakura. Sakura smirked as Naruto went flying across the training yard.

Relaxing Sakura began to wipe the sweat away from her face; suddenly a kunai was against her throat and a voice from behind replied "you should never let your guard down in a fight." Sakura glanced backwards and replied "shouldn't you be fighting with Sai, sensei."

Withdrawing his kunai Kakashi took a few steps back. Sakura turned to face him with one eyebrow up. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and replied "you should always be weary of the things around you…and for your information me and Sai finished over fifteen minutes ago."

Sakura shot him a look of surprise then looked up towards the sun. "I didn't realize how late it was sensei," Sakura answered truthfully. Kakashi inclined his head and replied "why do you still call me that, we're equals now you know." Sakura shrugged and muttered "force of habit I guess."

Raising his voice a little Kakashi proclaimed "so how about some ramen after such an intense training exercise." Everyone shot him a surprised look, but Naruto replied "well I'm all for it, and if sensei's for it then we better get going."

Once there they all ordered and started in, of course somehow Kakashi was able to finish before anyone noticed his mask was off. Halfway through Sai made a remark about how Naruto lost to Sakura, and of course this caused Naruto to start yelling. Sakura watched the two in amusement, until she felt a tap on her hand. She looked up to see Kakashi put a finger to his lips; he then pulled her quickly out of the small ramen shop.

Sakura tried to ask him what he was doing, but Kakashi just continued pulling her down the street. Once far enough away Kakashi let go of her hand and started to walk. Following him Sakura was about to ask the same question when suddenly Naruto's voice pierced the air "WHAT THE…HE LEFT US WITH THE BILL AGAIN! KAKASHI!"

After hearing this Sakura looked right at Kakashi, who seemed to be in a very good mood. "What was that," Sakura growled. Kakashi glanced over her and replied "what ever do you mean."

Sakura was about to start yelling when suddenly Kakashi stopped walking. He then moved over and sat on a nearby park bench. Sakura stood still; she looked towards him in confusion. Kakashi waved her over, and pointed for her to sit down. Uncomfortably Sakura walked over and sat down beside him.

"You wanted to know what was going on yesterday right," Kakashi asked. Realization hit and Sakura nodded. Taking a breath Kakashi started "it all has to do with my father, or rather my grandfather." Sakura gave him a confused look, but Kakashi started again.

"My family was not originally from the leaf, my grandparents moved here in their early years. It was not as peaceful a transition as one might be led to believe, because they were from an enemy nation. This caused much distrust in the village, one ninja in particular was especially distrusting of them. His name was Gonai Haruno, and back then he led the interrogation unit. He was always trying to find things against the Hatakes. Though he never did find anything," Kakashi explained.

Kakashi was now staring into space as he continued "My grandparents had one son, and his name was Sakumo, Gonai also had a son his name was Fumio. Gonai always told Fumio to distrust Sakumo, that one day he would betray the village. So the two hated each other throughout their genin years, but eventually never saw each other. One day my father went on a mission, he had to choose, choose between a comrade's life and the mission. Shinobi code dictated that he finish the mission, but my father chose differently. Of course this was seen as a form of betrayal and many looked down upon him for this. Fumio used this instance to site the Hatake family as a family of traitors, and made my fathers life hell. Until my father ended it…"

Taking a breath Kakashi looked towards Sakura with sad eyes and replied "that's why I chose you; the Hokage had dictated that I wouldn't be given a team, after I had failed ten teams before. When you guys came around I asked to be your sensei. I requested Sasuke, Naruto, and you to be put into squad seven. The Hokage questioned my motives on all three, but especially you. He feared that I might harbor some vendetta against the Haruno family, of course I didn't. I guess I just wanted our families to find peace."

Sakura nodded and replied "I didn't know about all of that." Glancing at her Kakashi answered "you weren't supposed to, I purposefully kept my last name from reaching your mother, and I chose to have you call me Kakashi-sensei instead of Hatake-sensei."

Sakura smiled and then frowned. "Thank you for telling me this, I know how hard it is for you," Sakura looked up to meet Kakashi's eye. "Can I ask a favor of you," Sakura added. Kakashi stood up from the bench and replied "you won't know unless you ask." "Will you come to my family dinner, I'm supposed to bring a friend anyway," Sakura asked her face defiant.

"Sakura are you trying to get disowned," Kakashi questioned. Smiling Sakura looked up and declared "oh I guess I should just take Naruto, I'm sure he'll be a shining example of my team." sakura quickly noticed Kakashi's frown and her own face fell. Sakura suddenly closed her eyes and answered seriously "Kakashi I want you to come because you are my friend and it will state where I stand on this issue. Your more important then my father. A man I have never known is not going to change me, and make me think differently about someone who has always been there for me."

Kakashi slumped his shoulders and and in a defeated voice answered "I'll come."

* * *

Okay this was quite a chapter, tell me what you think

If there are any mistakes I'm happy to correct them, so don't be afraid to point them out.


	4. Hatefull family

Disclaimer-Don't own anything blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Hateful family**/**Accidental kiss_

"You can stop shaking this was your idea after all," Kakashi informed Sakura. "Yeah but now that it's come down to it I have no idea how this is going to work," Sakura replied frantically, as er breath started to become irregular. "I could leave you know," Kakashi muttered hopefully. Sakura just shook her head, and reached up to knock her hand shaking ever so slightly.

The two were standing in front of Sakura's family home, and neither where comfortable. Sakura kept straightening her appearance, as her face grew more and more worried, while Kakashi kept muttering things about suicide under his breath.

"It's not like I'm telling them that we're getting married or something I mean you're just a friend so it shouldn't…" Sakura stopped as the door opened. "Sakura glad you could make it, and who is this," Sakura's cousin asked as she looked towards Kakashi a slight smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again Nao, can we come inside," Sakura replied, completely dodging the question.

Nao was a dark haired woman with dark eyes, a sort of black sheep in the Haruno family she had been a good friend towards Sakura. She was also the only female ninja other then Sakura, but unfortunately she was also a bit of a flirt, and for some reason Sakura did not want her around Kakashi.

Nao offered to take them to the living room, and they both nodded. As they were walking Nao started to ask Kakashi about his rank. Kakashi immediately began to regret wearing his ninja uniform to the dinner, as it was obviously going to cause a bit of attention.

"You just seem so familiar," Nao commented to herself. "I feel like I've met you before, are you sure we haven't had any missions together, or how about the academy," Nao asked innocently.

Kakashi glanced towards her and replied "I can't imagine that being true unless you attended the academy around twenty-five years ago, and seeing as you're only around twenty." Kakashi noticed the look on her face, and shrugged indifferently.

"That can't be true you'd have to be…" Nao stopped as she did the math in her head. "Thirty-seven," Nao finished quietly. "Thirty-two actually," Kakashi muttered. Nao gave him a strange look and asked "what did you say your name was again?"

"Kakashi," a voice from the other room stated. Kakashi turned a sharp glare on none other then Fumio Haruno, who was now walking towards him. Fumio was a tall man, with even wilder hair then Kakashi's. He had dark hair, but light blue eyes, his face was that of a battle hardened ninja, and his smile was faker then even Sai's.

Nao began to stutter out "you…you mean Kakashi as in Hatake Kakashi as in son of the wh…white fang that Kakashi." "I...Your in all the bingo books," Nao replied in an awestruck voice.

At that remark Kakashi could feel twenty five sets of hateful eyes. At that moment Kakashi was glad he had brought his ninja gear, as it might just save his life. He tried to inch away, but a soft hand grabbed his. Turning, Kakashi realized that it belonged to Sakura.

"Yes, this is my team leader, comrade, and friend Hatake Kakashi," Sakura growled out as she glared back at her family. Asuka got up, and looked like she was about to start yelling, when suddenly Fumio raised a hand for silence. "Now, now this is a reunion of family and friends, lets not judge the boy before we even know him," Fumio spoke up quite happily.

He then turned towards Kakashi and questioned "after all he's not his father." Kakashi felt his blood begin to boil and replied dangerously "what is wrong with my father." The room had become dead silent at this point. Fumio gave a short glare and insisted "well surely you wouldn't condone what that _man _did." Kakashi's eye hardened as he spoke out in barely contained rage "my father _is_ my hero, the only fault he had was taking his own life, and not facing down people like _you."_

"Truly a family that will see Konoha fall, it's truly a mystery how the hokage are fooled by every generation of your accursed _family," _the man spat out. Kakashi felt a bit of lightning chakra flash into his hands, despite having made no hand signs.

Sakura squeezed Kakashi's hand, causing him to look at her, and then return to his casual disposition. "We'll leave then," Sakura whispered angrily. Glaring Sakura dragged Kakashi from the house and started towards Konoha. After a minute of silent walking Sakura whispered softly "I'm sorry." Glancing at her Kakashi nodded softly, and shrugged his shoulders.

The sun had set, and the streets of Konoha were now strangely deserted. In the dark the village truly did look out of the ordinary.

The two remained silent as they walked until Kakashi spotted a small bar. Smirking he pulled Sakura into the place. Sakura scrunched her nose at the smell, and looked at Kakashi in confusion. Pulling her over, he ordered two sake. Sakura started to ask what he was doing, but he just replied "I need a drink, and honestly you probably do to."

Horrified Sakura shook her head really fast and replied "I can't drink, I'm too young, it's not…we should just go, okay." Sakura was trying to reason with him, but Kakashi just waved her off. Two drinks were set before them, and Kakashi pushed one of them at Sakura. "You wanted to be just like lady Tsunade right," Kakashi smirked as Sakura tried to refuse.

After a minute Sakura took a sip, her face scrunched into distaste at the taste of the drink. Looking up Sakura noticed that Kakashi seemed to already be on his second. By the time Sakura finished the glass given to her, Kakashi had gone through multiple. Standing Kakashi paid for it, and he nodded towards Sakura to follow him. As they walked Kakashi gave a small eye crinkle and replied "glad you didn't take after Tsunade it would have cost a fortune."

Sakura looked over at her sensei and noticed that he seemed to have become a bit clumsy. He suddenly brushed against her, and then fell the other way. Panicking Sakura went to grab him, but tripped over an unknown object, and landed against him. The first thing Sakura noticed was that something warm was pressed to her mouth. Sakura suddenly tasted the alcohol from earlier that evening. Not only that but there legs were also intertwined.

Kakashi looked disoriented, but then a soft chuckle escaped him. Sakura glared at the man now standing up, and bringing her with him. In a mocking voice Kakashi answered "oh if only every girl I bought a drink would throw themselves at me I'd die a happy man."

Glaring, Sakura stated "I hope you have fun finding your own way home, because I'm leaving. Sakura huffed as she took off. Her mind was reeling; she couldn't believe that she had just kissed her sensei, and not only that but he had made a joke about the whole thing. "Damn man," Sakura muttered as she hopped through the window of her apartment.

Not even bothering to get dressed she just flung herself onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N sake is a form of Japanese alcohol.

Okay tell me what you think.


	5. mission1

Disclaimer-Don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mission 1

It was seven in the morning when Naruto, Sai, and Sakura received a message requesting their appearance in the hokage's office. The three were very bored, and so upon receiving the message they immediately took off in the hopes of getting a new mission. Little did they know, there team leader was already there.

"Lady Tsunade, should we really involve my team in this, this sort of thing might prove too much for them," Kakashi muttered urgently. "Too much for who," Naruto questioned as he walked through the hokage's door, followed quickly by Sakura and Sai.

Kakashi scratched his head and shrugged, as if he had no idea what Naruto was talking about. Before the team could question there enigmatic leader, Tsunade pulled out a folder and waved it at them. "A mission," she replied with a grin.

Kakashi slumped as Naruto grinned back at Tsunade "what kind of mission," he asked. Tsunade's grin grew bigger as she replied "an A rank one." Naruto smiled uneasily as he reached out with shaking fingers to grab the file, but Tsunade yanked it back.

Tsunade's mood changed immediately to a very serious one. Taking a breath Tsunade briefed them "there's been a few murders in Konoha, and recently we have evidence that these murders were actually carried out by a Shinobi."

Closing her eyes Tsunade leaned back in her chair and continued "not only is our enemy a Shinobi, but also appears to be a talented one at that."

"Do you know what country this ninja is from," Sai asked in his usual monotone. Kakashi shot a quick look at Tsunade, and then he answered "our enemy is not from a foreign country, we…well we believe that it is a leaf ninja.

Naruto was the first to jump up and shout "don't worry we'll deal with this right away." Kakashi just gave a sigh and put his hand on top of Naruto's head. Standing, Tsunade handed the file to Kakashi and replied to the group "don't let your emotions control you, this has nothing to do with what happened with Sasuke, I expect you all to go about this with dignity." Sitting back down, she shouted "**Dismissed."**

A few blocks away the team began to discuss plans. They eventually settled on having Naruto station a whole bunch of clones around Konoha, and if anything were to go down then at least they would know. "Alright we'll meet back here at eight o'clock sharp," Kakashi suggested. "Right," Naruto muttered as he cast a disbelieving look at Kakashi.

Sai nodded, and quickly disappeared. Sakura replied with a quick "understood," and was gone as well. Kakashi watched Sakura leave his expression becoming a bit of a frown. He couldn't help, but notice that she had not made eye contact throughout the briefing or the planning. If anything she looked like she was avoiding him. Turning the other way towards his apartment Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, a look of indifference clouding his thoughts once more.

Back at the Hokage's office, Shizune was asking about the briefing. "So why didn't Kakashi want to take the mission," Shizune questioned. Tsunade reached in her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Sake. "I don't know, it seemed a bit much for it just to have been about Sasuke, and his team's reactions to a possible traitor," Tsunade mused aloud, as she poured herself a drink.

"It's hard to tell with the copy nin sometimes," Shizune agreed as she placed Tonton on Tsunade's desk. "Yes it is," Tsunade muttered into her drink.

* * *

Okay I know that was a bit short.

**So can anyone guess who the traitor is? **


	6. mission failed

Disclaimer-as always I don't own it, I'm just having fun telling a story.

Oh and to everyone who guessed Sakura's father, I'm afraid that would be just a bit obvious, I encourage continued guessing as I'll be adding a new clue each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Mission failed_

"Sensei how much longer do I have to stay in this position," Naruto #57 complained over his earpiece as he once again shifted his position in the crude dumpster he had been shoved into. A half mile away Kakashi didn't bother to answer, as he was already at his wits end at the contestant complaining of a hundred different Narutos.

Suddenly a loud screeching went over the earpiece, and Naruto #16 screamed "WE HAVE A SUSPECT." Through clenched teeth Kakashi asked "what are your coordinates." After the answer Kakashi began to race towards the location, it was just his luck that it was on the opposite side of Konoha.

Over the earpiece Sai's stated "this better not be another false alarm dickless." This remark caused all the Naruto's to start arguing with him. Kakashi's eye twitched, the suddenly Naruto #16 gave a loud cry. **Poof! **The clone was gone, but others had arrived. The real Naruto along with Sakura arrived next, but were totally surprised to see a dark figure slashing at the last of the clones. The figure then disappeared into the nearby trees.

Sakura pulled chakra into her fist, and then hit the ground. The ground tore open and entrapped the dark figure. Naruto created three clones and together they grabbed the figure, but it immediately became a log. "Damn! the substitution," Naruto growled as his clones disappeared. Suddenly ropes swung in at all sides and trapped the two Shinobi.

Sakura tried to reach for a kunai, but her hand was unable to reach it. She then tried to call on her strength but it wouldn't work. "A sealing jutsu attached to the rope," Sakura realized aloud. Naruto grunted as he flailed in the bindings only to realize that he was completely immobilized.

Moments later a giant ink bird landed beside the two. With kunai in hand Sai quickly moved to cut them free, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, ropes shot out and bound him and his bird as well. The bird suddenly turned to ink, as it lay in a puddle on the ground. Before anyone could say anything several kunai came rushing at Sai. He was hit by four in the stomach, Sai collapsed into the Ink of his former bird. Naruto and Sakura watched in horror as Ink and blood mixed in a pool around their comrade.

Several moments passed as both Naruto and Sakura struggled desperately in the ropes binding them. Sai moved his hand, shaking from loss of blood, he managed to pull a Kunai from his stomach. He then slashed it towards the ropes holding Naruto and Sakura.

The two struggled quickly to get free, and then Sakura jumped to pull Sai free. She summoned her chakra and got to work healing him as best as possible. Sakura's posture was stiff, and her focus unwavering,as she worked diligently to save his life.

Half a mile away the traitor stopped to catch a breath. Suddenly the ninja jumped as two kunai with explosive tags had a near miss and exploded. As the smoke began to clear Kakashi appeared and replied "this is the end of the line for you." A feminine laugh broke the silence and the unknown kunoichi replied "oh and who is it that's going to stop me? YOU!"

Kakashi stood nonchalant as he got a good look at his foe. It was hard to tell though, because the kunoichi was covered from head to toe in black, except for a lone leaf headband that was wrapped around her waist. She gave another laugh and replied "shouldn't you be more worried about your friends." "Why are you…" Kakashi began to ask, but was suddenly surprised to see his opponent vanish.

Kakashi went tense, he took a few steps back looking around him then he hurried to his teams last known location. "_What did she mean by that,_" Kakashi mused as he sped up his pace.

Kakashi arrived to quite a scene, both Sakura and Sai were unconscious, and Naruto was trying to shake Sakura awake. Kakashi began to panic, but he kept his voice calm when he asked "what happened Naruto." Spinning around, Naruto started to relay what had happened while he had been away.

Kakashi breathed a soft sigh as Naruto finished. "_Just like Sakura to use too much chakra and wipe herself out, good thing she got to Sai though,_" Kakashi thought. "Sensei?" Naruto questioned. Coming out of his reverie Kakashi nodded and ordered Naruto to pick up Sai. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and the two took off towards the Konoha hospital.

After getting the two checked in, Kakashi let Naruto go home as he went to deliver his report.

Tsunade was not happy, it was late at night, she was without alcohol, and Kakashi was telling her that he couldn't even complete his mission. Tsunade leaned back and rubbed her temples "what do I pay you for," she growled under her breath. Kakashi just stood there awkwardly, and this caused Tsunade to shoot him a dirty look.

"We'll get her tomorrow," Kakashi replied evenly. But Tsunade wasn't listening as she shook her head "No, you're off the mission." "WHAT," Kakashi asked in shocked surprise. Tsunade just mumbled "it's for the best."

"You think I'm loosing my edge," Kakashi deadpanned. "No, I don't think that, it's just…Never mind, don't argue, the assignments going to Gai." Kakashi clenched his teeth and nodded stiffly, and in dazed silence left the hokage's office.

He knew that it shouldn't bother him, but for some reason he was starting to feel untrusted again.

Back at the hokage's office Tsunade was looking over the report.

"A kunoichi hmm," Tsunade muttered as she made a not of it on a scrap of paper. Slowly a ninja oppened the door to her office and replied "Or so he say's, did anyone else actually see this supposed kunoichi, and more importantly why wasn't **his **students targeted."

Tsunade glared at the man before her and growled out "none of this tonight Fumio, did you bring the sake."

The man gave a brief nod and a small smirk, "of course lady Tsunade."

* * *

Okay Well just like before I encourage guessing.

Though it probably won't be obvious till a few chapters from now.


	7. one day

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

A/N sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and everything.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_One day_

"Come on sensei can I go home already," Naruto complained as he continued with his cleaning. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book, effectively ignoring Naruto's complaints. "Come on sensei," Naruto pleaded again.

Giving a sigh Kakashi shut his book and looked around. The house was sparkling clean, nothing like what they had arrived to eight hours prior. When they first arrived the place had been a complete wreck, something that didn't even resemble a home. "_A perfect little punishment to teach a lesson," _Kakashi had thought as he handed Naruto a broom, and opened his book.

Kakashi knew that he should let Naruto leave, but he had to ask "So have you learned your lesson yet?"

Naruto nodded quickly and replied "I'll never scream into an earpiece again." Rolling his eye Kakashi nodded and gave Naruto the completed mission scroll. "Just remember or I'll be forced to give you another D rank mission," Kakashi replied nonchalantly. Naruto edged out the door as he continued to assure Kakashi that that wasn't necessary.

Heading home, Kakashi decided to stop by the hospital to see how Sai was doing. Unfortunately two steps into the room, and Sakura had pushed him out. "Sai's asleep right now, but don't worry he should be better in at least four day's time," Sakura explained. Kakashi nodded as he followed Sakura out of the hospital.

"So how did torture time with Naruto go," Sakura asked a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Kakashi gave a nonchalant shrug, and an innocent look. "That good huh," Sakura asked.

As they walked Kakashi noticed that Sakura seemed to be getting a bit uncomfortable. He tilted his head and asked "What's wrong?" Sakura jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, but then turned to look at him. "Um well its, people seem to be giving you weird looks," Sakura explained mystified. Kakashi's eye hardened for a moment but then he gave a defeated sigh.

He had noticed the strange looks all day as well. Sometimes questioning but more and more he was seeing hostile looks. _"Fumio seems to be getting right on task" _Kakashi darkly thought. He then noticed that Sakura was still waiting for an explanation.

So without thinking Kakashi replied "their extremely surprised and jealous to see me walking alongside a beautiful woman." Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened as the words sunk in. Sakura blushed as Kakashi sputtered his need to leave, and was gone before anymore could be said.

Recovering quickly Sakura bit out "how insufferable"

* * *

Very short I know but I seem to be lacking inspiration right now. (_I blame school) _I think I'll watch a few Naruto episodes and see if that helps.

Next chapter will carry on with what happens with Gai's team and the traitor.

Also I think I'll add these in every once in awhile. Just little filler chapters that don't carry the plot to much but give a since of time passing.


End file.
